


After Hours Sex

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has Dean pull over for a little sex. Just a short smutty little fic. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmileeMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmileeMoon/gifts).



“Dean, pull over.”

The Impala revved as Dean obeyed Cas, tired and beyond the point where he wanted to argue with Cas about stopping in the middle of nowhere. The car veered off the road and into an empty field. After a few hundred feet, the car rolled to a stop. Dean shut off the lights but left the engine running, turning to Cas. 

“Cas, what--”

His question was cut off when Cas jammed his lips to Dean’s, kissing the taller hunter fiercely. He licked at Dean’s lips and they parted on a moan, Dean’s tongue coming out to tangle with Cas’s. There was a slight snapping sound and Dean moaned again when his hands came up to Cas’ shoulders and met with smooth, naked skin. Dean broke the kiss and latched his lips on Cas’ neck, biting the salty skin. 

“Dammit, Cas, the things you do to me…”

Cas growled as Dean bit harder on the skin where Cas’ neck met his shoulder. Suddenly, Dean felt the seat slide all the way back and Cas scrambled onto Dean’s lap, straddling him and grinding his hard cock against Dean’s stomach, and rolling his hips down over Dean’s obvious bulge. 

“Dean. I want you to fuck me.”

“Jesus, fuck, Cas!”

Cas grinned. 

“Is that a yes?’’

Dean grabbed a handful of Cas’s hair and yanked his head back, licking and sucking on the column of Cas’s neck. 

“God, Cas, use that angel mojo on me. I can’t do anything with these jeans on and no way am I letting go of you.”

Dean felt Cas laugh and suddenly he was skin to skin with Cas, his hips still rolling and Dean’s cock pressed right against the cleft of Cas’s ass. It surprise Dean to feel it wet and slick, and he gasped. 

“Cas, did you…?”

Cas laughed again, louder this time. 

“You’re not the only one who’s impatient, Dean.”

“Dammit, Cas.”

Dean’s voice was rough and Cas keened as Dean angled his hips, and slowly his cock slid into the warmth and tightness. They both groaned when Dean bottomed out and Cas began rolling his hips again, rising and falling as he did so. Dean gripped Cas’s hips and started thrusting in time with Cas’s movements until they were both on the edge. Dean released Cas’s right hip and wrapped his hand around Cas’s cock, and pumped a handful of times before Cas was screaming out Dean’s name and coming over Dean’s hard stomach. Dean froze as Cas clenched down and rode Cas’s orgasm to his own. 

Minutes, or hours, later, Cas climbed off Dean’s lap and collapsed in the passenger seat. With a sigh, he cleaned and redressed the two of them, then curled up on the seat, his head in Dean’s lap and promptly fell asleep. Dean, completely spent, simply tangles his hands in Cas’s hair and leans his head back, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but as feedback helps me become a better writer, maybe you could drop a review? Thanks!!! :)


End file.
